


Is That All You Got

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, SORT OF. UM has Jackie pinned., Size Difference, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack had pushed and goaded Ultra Magnus. He hadn't expected the blue mech to actually rise to his challenge, but he won't complain no matter how sore he's going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That All You Got

**Author's Note:**

> just smashed this back really fast after watching the Iron Bowl

He will never,  _ever_ admit that he squeaked. Really though, what else could he do when Ultra Magnus pulls out of his valve, flips the Wrecker over, bends him over a large desk so his pedes dangle above the ground, and slams back into him. 

Wheeljack presses a palm over his mouth to muffle himself as the larger mech forces his valve to deepen as well as spread wide. He almost considers apologizing to the blue bot for saying he had a stylus spike.

"I don’t think so," Ultra Magnus grunts, gathering Wheeljack’s wrists into one of his servos behind the Wrecker’s back and trapping them there. 

Wheeljack gasps sharply, “Scrap!” He manages to swing one of his legs up to hook onto the top of the desk, and his engine revs sharply when Ultra Magnus’s spike is able to press even deeper into him. “Is that all you got?”

The blue mech huffs derisively before he uses his free hand to encircle the back of Wheeljack’s neck and pin the bot even  more firmly to the desk. “Not even close,” he informs Wheeljack, and that’s all the warning the Wrecker gets before Ultra Magnus’s spike is forcefully sheathed in his tight valve.

This time, Wheeljack is able to admit he squeaked somewhere in the still-functional portions of his mind as his charge nearly reaches the tipping point of overload. Nearly.


End file.
